


Dust to Dust

by cateronix



Category: Undertale (Video Game), undertale fandom
Genre: Alphyne, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Awkward Build Up, Awkward Romance, Bad Puns, Badass Female Reader, Badass Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Complex Emotions, Drug-Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationship(s), Eventual Smut, Expect Trash, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Frisk has a gender, Future Relationship(s) - Freeform, Honestly Bad Times for a while, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Relationship(s), Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, bad comedy, happy endings I swear, oh fuck, papyton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cateronix/pseuds/cateronix
Summary: Its been about five years since monsters were reintroduced to humans, it’s been a tough few years but humans are finally accepting of their friendly monster neighbors. However, a recent string of monster murders is putting both sides on edge. A human investigator is called in to investigated the recent murders in Ebott City by the police captain, a fish monster by the name of Undyne. But the investigator realizes she may be way over her head when she meets a skeleton family.[Work in Progress!]





	Dust to Dust

For a time, you wondered if relations between Monsters and Humans would ever improve.. Now after a hard couple of years it seems that all their hard work is finally paying off, Monsters and Humans appear to coexist peacefully despite it all.  


At least for a while.

Ebott City was a shining jewel in a pile of coal, better yet, a paradise. One had to wonder after five years of struggle that it could finally come to this, acceptance. But even with the massive development- problems continue to arise, which is the very reason you were called in.  
In an attempt to try and fix those problems.

Exhaustion, it was the only thing both your mind and body could agree on as you tried to ignore the two blaring alarms that continued to go off. With a resigned groan you let your hand escape the warm comfort of the covers to turn off the alarm clock that laid beside the bed, alas one may be down, but their was still one more to go. You slide out of the bed, jumping slightly in surprise when you realize that your feet are touching the soft fabric of carpet instead of the usual cold hard wooden flooring, suddenly you remember that you're staying in a hotel rather than your run down apartment. 

A tired sigh is all that escapes you as the last alarm continues to blare, it's enough to bring you out of the hazy reminder of your shitty housing and head towards your phone. You groggily rubbed at your eyes as you tried to adjust to the brightness of the screen, thumb brushing the snooze button and providing instantaneous relief as you stumbled back towards the bed. But any hope to catch just a few more minutes of sleep was dashed when your phone started to ring from an incoming call.

“Hello-“

"HEY, IS THIS THE PHONE OF (Y/N)...?!"  
You quickly pulled the phone away from your ear, as if to save your eardrums. “...Y-Yes? Who is this?”

“SO, UH.." The loud voice on the other end lowered to a less booming volume.  
"This is Undyne, Chief of Police for the City of Ebott police department. I heard you're the human that's coming in to help?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a story planned out and I really just need to get my writing into shape.. I need someone to help with editing and is willing to co-write with me. Please message me if you're interested, but don't hate on the work if I turn you down. I really want my first work to evolve into something special. <3
> 
> Chapter One is currently a work in progress due to the fact I'm currently visiting family, thank you so much for understanding! :D


End file.
